In many situations, when a product is purchased, the product can be too difficult for the average person to assemble, operate or troubleshoot. These problems could be resolved by contacting a call center agent for assistance.
Once the caller is connected to a call center agent, the caller is able to ask questions pertaining to their problem with the product. However, in many occasions, the call center agent must reference an electronic manual to pinpoint a solution to the problem. This situation occurs, for example, when the call center agent:                i. does not remember the solution to the problem, or        ii. is not familiar with the problem, or        iii. desires to verify his/her proposed solution before presenting it to the caller, or        iv. any combination of i, ii, and iii.        
In this example, the caller becomes angry, annoyed, frustrated, etc., since he/she is being put-on-hold for an extended period of time until the call center agent is able to pinpoint the solution in the electronic manual. On the other hand, the call center agent may also become angry, annoyed, frustrated, etc., since the solution to the caller's problem is not readily apparent to the call center agent.
This poor quality-of-service may result in a loss of potential customers. Furthermore, the call center's expenses may increase due to the fact that additional training is necessary to update an agent's knowledge in a particular topic.
Therefore, there exists a need for a more accommodating call center that can assist callers with quick and reliable product information.